pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Steve/Build:W/any Weaponswapping Knocklocker
Suck my cock. -- Guild of ' 09:12, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :You fucking slaughtered an otherwise amazing bar god '—SkaKid ''' 12:27, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::lmao Jonas 21:50, 30 September 2008 (EDT) i'd rather not :p lilondra 09:15, 27 September 2008 (EDT) also no weakness for youre heavy blow lilondra 09:17, 27 September 2008 (EDT) overkill on DW lilondra 09:19, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :Lol. Weakness on axe twist.. BaineTheBotter 02:49, 1 October 2008 (EDT) I like my version based off Guild's better tbh. --Link4all 21:56, 1 October 2008 (EDT) its not a joke build just a funbuild :p lilondra 09:37, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :lol, funniest part it acually works =P Jjberks 10:23, 27 September 2008 (EDT) imo GoD and dark's vote suck i mean its atleast half effective any vote below 3 should be removed and it shoulkd have max innovation i mean fkn hamstring to knocklock Oo lilondra 13:52, 27 September 2008 (EDT) vote wipe imo its NOT a joke build also do not vote this on theory crafting lilondra 13:53, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :thats all GoD does.--[[User:Froggerton|PWN3D!]][[user talk:Froggerton|<>]][[special:contributions/froggerton|FROGGY!]] 11:20, 1 October 2008 (EDT) back to trial becuz of the votes about this being a jokebuild i'm serious about this i know it looks noob but its just fun lilondra 14:02, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :Change the name, tbh. Build:W/any Backbreaker Sword or whatever. [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:39, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::Saw this build in TA earlier and /raged after getting knocklocked by backbreaker/bulls. I was confused at first. ツ cedave 17:55, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::It's like the old Steelfang Backbreaker build we had, but less imba. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:57, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::: It is i know it needs some modification but the idea DOES work lilondra 01:40, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Hit Hit O.o Is not needed Steelfang +5 +1 (from hit) = 6 and Knee cutter +3 +1 (also from hit) is 10 =3. Fox007 13:38, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :Minus 1 adren each to use them = 8. The hits are needed. Kabu To 14:45, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::bad theorycrafting led to the war in iraq.--Simpson man 15:10, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::epic Fox007 15:18, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::This somehow reminds me of builds where W/Mo's will fill their bars with random attack skills...only this works.--66.192.104.10 16:50, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::epic.-- 20:21, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Doesn't this not work because steelfang itself does not gain the 5 adrenaline so it isn't recharged by the time BB is so you can't knocklock? Note that steelfang has a 1 sec recharge time128.36.68.206 22:18, 30 September 2008 (EDT) um no? knee cutter gives you adrenaline, and theres the 'hit hit' part. it does get enough adrenaline to knocklock Backbreaker > Hunter's Shot > Gash moush 22:26, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :...the fuck?--70.121.144.57 22:33, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Epic, I'm testing this ICYFIFTYFIVE 22:52, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::I'd rather B.Headbutt chain though... BaineTheBotter 02:49, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::Welcome to PvP builds 101. No PvE skills.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I'm Sober. What's your excuse?]] 02:56, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm guessing he means http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Headbutt not http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Brawling_Headbutt 68.210.188.24 21:44, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Doubt it. Headbutt has nothing to do with knockdowns. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 03:02, 6 October 2008 (EDT) Gets some heals serriously.--WGG :Get a monk in your party. It takes away from build focus to put in a self heal, so they should go in variants (Shock Axe didn't have a heal in the main bar). Even in RA, you'll eventually get a monk. 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 09:25, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Any smart player brings a self heal, if you don't then I hope you enjoy losing. Self healing is what seperates builds on this site from the ones that win more often 68.47.192.6 10:34, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :Actually, having support characters and not being retarded is what makes you win more often. - 10:39, 3 October 2008 (EDT) Rename Most people (including me) willl think it's a joke, especially with the 'manly' part so something like knocklock would be better.--Cursed Condemner 08:25, 1 October 2008 (EDT) but i like the name :( and yes its epic :p lilondra 09:10, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :This isn't manly...its just retarded. Whats the point...lets put random skills from different weapons and see if it will work...no it doesn't. This isn't a real build, just a joke. And people wonder why they hate this place so much...its because of joke builds like this...--Manbeast15 09:42, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::We've seen way worse than this, don't exaggarate. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 09:46, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::^I see what he did there with his name...--70.121.144.57 11:16, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::: manbeast you should A read what has already been typed B check the build its not a joke its an attempt to knocklock now use braincells before you try to give a respond lilondra 15:27, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::also, the build's actually pretty good. ups you failed. ツ cedave 15:31, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::W/any Manly Knocklocker? :D ICYFIFTYFIVE 19:01, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Build:W/any Weaponswapping Knocklocker of Manliness imho. ツ cedave 22:22, 1 October 2008 (EDT) done lilondra 12:40, 2 October 2008 (EDT) lol so manly you cant resist? XD sup963 I suggest the build be renamed to something more appropriate than "Manly", as per PvX:NAME -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 09:19, 3 October 2008 (EDT) Not manly if u use bb-- 10:57, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :ups ur bad. ツ cedave 14:38, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :: it uses hamstring its manly lilondra 15:32, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::This is as manly as a Canadian lumberjack who hasn't shaved or bathed in 5 days, wrestling a rabid grizzly bear; and in the midst of the fight, the jumberjack just up and bites the bear in the freaking face. Then after the lumberjack has defeated the bear, gets up, climbs a tree, and kills a whole family of bald eagles. Then as he makes a campfire ON TOP of the tree to cook the eagles and eggs, using his own hands as frying pans. He then roars into the wind, "I am Killingsworth, the mighty slayer of everything! Hear my mighty cry and tremble, grovel below me, unclean filth!"--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'The Manly Scots-Irish-man]] 01:28, 4 October 2008 (EDT) Much better chain imo: Backbreaker-Flail-Echarge-Crushing Blow-Steelfangslash-Backbreaker. -Jax010//healingp=0 23:09, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :ECharge cancels Flail. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 00:27, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::ups 'Ojamo '(>.<( ' 10:47, 4 October 2008 (EDT) BB-Flail-Crushingblow-Echarge-Steelfang then. -Jax010//healingp=0 14:12, 4 October 2008 (EDT) moved back to testing lilondra 13:53, 4 October 2008 (EDT) show the world bein manly is great ! 5- 5 X pls :p ^^